Goddess Girls: Media the Mortal
by RIFFF123
Summary: Just finished it! It took a long time so I hope it's worth it! By the way I have no idea what that ratings stand for so don't pay attention to it.


** Goddess Girls: Media the Mortal**

Athena**  
**

Athena woke up and saw a letterscroll at her window. This reminded her of her invitation to MOA a year ago. She kept that letterscroll in her desk so she could always remember that day. Athena walked over to the window and unrolled her mail.

She saw it was from a mortal. Athena frowned. The mortal world had pretty much steered clear of her ever since her encounter with Arachne. Even Athens was a little frightened. Still, it was nice that some mortals were always faithful. She read:

_Dear Athena, Goddess of Wisdom,_

_I have a predicament. It's too embarrassing to write, and what if the wind get's mixed up and delivers this letterscroll to the wrong person? I need wisdom on a big decision that I must make. Please, if you are able to make down Mount Olympus I would be most grateful._

_Signed,_

_Media_

Athena was surprised and even a little happy. A mortal needed her help! It would have been better if Media had mentioned her predicament, but Athena didn't complain. She bet that she could solve any problem that came her way.

Her stomach rumbled, expecting breakfast. Athena rummaged through her desk, looking for a power bar, and finding that she had run out of them. _Darn it!_ Athena thought,_ I won't be able to stay up here and work on my invention._ But it wasn't too disappointing. At least she would get to see her friends at breakfast.

Artemis

Artemis saw Athena walk into the cafeteria. It was surprising, she hadn't shown up much the past few days. She'd been holed up in her room working on some secret invention of hers. Artemis couldn't help wondering what that invention was. It probably had something to do with winning the mortal's favor back over.

_Speaking of mortals_. . . Artemis thought as Athena told them about a mortal's letter she got. _Ooooohhh! _said Aphrodite when the story was over, _Maybe she needs love advice! _Everyone stared at her. Persephone spoke up, _Um, I think that maybe she would have contacted you if she needed love advice. You are the goddess girl of love after all. _Aphrodite blushed. Artemis started to think Aphrodite might be a little more hurt than she let on.

She dismissed the thought and turned to Athena. _What was the mortal's name again? Media? _Athena nodded. Artemis wondered where she had heard that name before. She didn't bring up her suspicious thoughts, though. Athena seemed so happy. Why spoil her mood?

_I'll be going down the mountain when the school day ends. _said Athena. _Can I come, too? _asked Persephone, _I'm meeting Hades at the graveyard half-way down. __Sure! _said Athena.

Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrring! The lyrebell rang. They had five minutes to get to class! Artemis had a free period and decided to train her arrows on the archery field. But first she had to feed her dogs. She ran up to her dorm and filled the food bowls just as Nectar started whining for a bathroom break. _Nectar!_ she thought, _This is my only free period! I can't have you dragging me down the mountain now! _But Artemis knew another person with a free period. Actaeon!

Artemis spotted him on the sports field. _Actaeon! _she yelled. He smiled and waved. _Could you take Nectar out? I need to train my arrows for the competition next week. _Actaeon nodded. _Sure thing. I'd do anything for you. _Artemis held back her blush and thanked him as she notched her arrow for the target.

Aphrodite

Aphrodite and Athena ran into class just as the lyrebell rang. _Thank you for joining us, girls. _said Mr. Cyclops, his one eye glaring. Aphrodite hastily sat down and looked to the seat behind Athena's. Both of them were relieved when Medusa left for a forced getaway to her sister's birthday parties. No Medusa all weekend and hopefully not for a couple more days.

As Mr. Cyclops started reviewing last week's activities, Aphrodite's mind wandered off. She had left Adonis at the dorm after feeding him, bathing him, grooming him, and dressing him. After school Aphrodite had her Lonely Hearts Club to deal with so Persephone would be watching Adonis. Aphrodite had made her promise not to take him to the Underworld again. She didn't want that nasty Cerberus to get him!

_. . . new heroes. _Aphrodite heard. She looked up and saw Mr. Cyclops taking back their heroes! Paris probably deserved better than her anyway. _I will now swap the heroes. _Continued Mr. Cyclops, _Dionysus gets Odysseus, Medusa will get Paris, . . . _Aphrodite couldn't believe that Medusa would get her hero! _. . . Athena gets Jason and Aphrodite gets Theseus._ _All of your heroes have been sent on a quest already. Odysseus has claimed Troy, Theseus has slain the Minotaur. Your assignment is to send them on another quest._

Aphrodite looked at her hero. _Defeated a Minotaur? _she thought. _I'm probably going to lose him all that glory. _Aphrodite was still angry at herself for making a stupid remark at lunch. She _was_ the goddess girl of love. It wasn't her fault that her brain was hardwired for the love options! It would just be perfect if everyone could fall in love. Or at least Athena. Aphrodite wished that Athena would proclaim she was in a relationship with Heracles.

BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! The roof flew of the classroom and rain poured in. Athena looked embarrassed and mumbled, _Dad. _Aphrodite figured her dad, Principle Zeus, was in a bad mood. Mr. Cyclops shouted over the thunder, _Classes today are over! _as everyone snickered because his kicked-off sandals were floating down a mini-river. He also yelled, _Poseidon! You can serve your detention by helping me clean this up!_

_Well, I might as well grab my rainchiton and head down to Media. _Athena said. Aphrodite grinned. _Hey! Extra weekend day! I'm going shopping until this rain stops! Say hi to Persephone for me!_

Persephone_  
_

_Hey Athena, wait up! _yelled Persephone. Adonis was in her mother's knitted bag at her side. She didn't want him to get wet! Aphrodite already gave him a bath from the flowery scent of it. He probably didn't want another.

Athena saw her and stopped. _C'mon, let's get of this rain! _she said, _It'll probably stop at the Immortal Marketplace! _

They got to the Immortal Marketplace and Persephone saw Aphrodite at Cleo's Cosmetics. _Uh, _Persephone said to Athena, _I need to use the restroom. You can go on_ without_ me. _She quickly ducked into the restroom and peeked in her bag. _If Aphrodite knew you were coming to the graveyard, Adonis, she would blow her top. At least your not going to the Underworld.__  
_

Persephone looked out the door and neither Aphrodite or Athena was in sight. She headed down the mountain again and came to the graveyard. Hades was sitting on a gravestone with a basket of pomegranates. _For you. _he said. Persephone smiled and let Adonis out of her bag. Hades frowned and said, _You sure Aphrodite is okay with that? _Persephone replied, _Not completely._

Just then a crevice opened up and Charon rode out on Hades' horse drawn chariot. _Charon! You're supposed to be on duty! _Hades said. Charon frowned, _Sorry Boss, but there's some trouble in Tartarus. _Persephone was disappointed. She had been looking forward to her and Hades' date. She bet she could have been able to come along if she didn't have Adonis with her. A rustling sound came from her left as she was about to say goodbye to Hades._  
_

It was Actaeon and Nectar! _Wait here a second!_ Persephone said to Hades, then ran over to Actaeon, _Actaeon! Could you kitten-sit for me today? _Actaeon replied, _I would, but I'm already dog-sitting for Artemis. _Persephone quickly said, _Don't worry, Nectar and Adonis get along fine. Please? _Actaeon glanced over at Hades, and then back at Persephone. _Well, alright. _he said.

After Actaeon left with Nectar and Adonis, Persephone told Hades about Actaeon looking after Adonis. He smiled, _Well then, you can help me calm the shades down. _Persephone climbed into the chariot with Hades and Charon, and the three of them descended into the Underworld.

Athena

Athena had finally gotten to the bottom of the mountain. Her winged sandals were a bit less powerful closer to Earth and it's mortals. She looked around the forest. Maybe Media wasn't here yet. Athena decided to walk around a little while waiting. She tied her sandal wings down and strolled through the forest.

About ten yards away Athena hit something. It was soft and sticky and nearly invisible. Athena didn't know what she had walked into but she could still see and breathe. Behind her, she heard voices. _She fell right into my trap. _said one she didn't recognize. Then another voice said, _I made the trap! I get my part of the deal, don't I? _Athena recognized that voice and realized how she had been trapped. Colorless thread. . .

_Turn her around. _said the mystery voice. Spiny feeling limbs turned Athena so her back was stuck. In front of her she saw a horrific spider as big as she was. _Arachne. _Athena said angrily. Arachne smiled evilly, _Miss me? _Athena turned to the mystery voice. It was a mortal girl in a dark, silver chiton. She had sleek black hair and wore a transparent shawl. But her eyes changed color every second in a magical pattern. _Hello Athena. _she said, _I'm Media._

Athena's jaw dropped. _Media? The mortal who needed my help? _she asked. Media rolled her eyes. _Oh please! That letter was a trick! What mortal would be stupid enough to ask for your help? After Medusa and Arachne, I'll be surprised if any mortal likes you! _Athena was about to mention Heracles when she stopped. Media just wanted her and she wasn't about to drag Heracles into this mess. Media then pulled out one of Athena's hairs.

_Ow! _exclaimed Athena. She watched as Media put in her palm and cast an spell, _Essence leave this DNA, spread over me to doppelgang._ The hair turned to dust which rained over Media, changing her. In moments, she looked exactly like Athena. She even shimmered. Arachne sulked and said, _Why can't I be immortal? _Media frowned and said in Athena's voice, _I'm the spy, you're the guard. Anyways, I'm not really immortal. This is like a mask. Besides, you want to get even with the hostage, right?_

Before Media said another word, someone stepped into that part of the forest. It was Actaeon! _Athena? _he said, confused and alarmed. _Actaeon, run! _Athena yelled. Media ran after Actaeon and chanted something. She came back, smiling. _Keep quiet Athena, because mortals can be killed. _Athena looked at her in horror. _What do you want with me? _Media walked over to her. _Figure it out wise-girl. _She touched Athena and said, _Take me alone, to her home! _and disappeared._  
_

Artemis

Artemis was grumpy. What did anyone expect, with her archery being rained out. She had the whole rest of the day to just stay inside and do nothing. At least she could polish her arrows. _Darn it. _she thought, _out of arrow polisher. _She was just about to leave when the whole school erupted with the sound of Principle Zeus's voice. _ASSEMBLY IN THE GYM RIGHT NOW! NO EXCUSES! _That pretty much ended Artemis's plans.

Parts of the gym ceiling had been blown of by the storm. Why Zeus was making such a huge storm was probably going to be explained in the assembly. There were only a few spaces that weren't flooded, so it was lucky that half the school was down at the Immortal Marketplace. Then Artemis spotted Athena coming into the gym with a victorious look on her face. Artemis waved her over._  
_

_Let me guess, _said Artemis, _you've solved Media's problem? _Athena grinned even more and said, _Oh, I will, I will. _Artemis frowned. _Weird. _she thought. Just then, Zeus came in to make the announcement.

ALRIGHT, WHO'S THE WISEGUY? thundered Zeus. Everyone in the gym started buzzing with confusion. Even Artemis was wondering what Zeus was talking about. Then Hera stepped up to explain and said, _What my husband is trying to say is that controlling the territories of other gods and goddesses is no laughing matter. Whoever has cast this storm best stop now or suffer the consequences. _Artemis was shocked. Someone other than Zeus was creating storms?

_Athena, can you believe-? _Artemis started. Then she saw that Athena was glaring towards the stage. Before Artemis could track where she was looking, Athena turned and left abruptly. _Hmph. _thought Artemis, _Probably going to work on her invention. _Artemis went back to her dorm and looked outside. As if to retaliate against what Hera said, the storm was even worse. Artemis then heard knocking at her door.

It was a soaking wet Persephone. In fact she also looked frantic. _Do you know where Actaeon is? _she asked urgently._ No. _replied Artemis, _But I'm a bit worried. He took Nectar out this morning and hasn't come back yet. _Persephone sighed, _I let him kitten-sit Adonis without Aphrodite's permission. _The two of them decided to check his dorm but he wasn't there. It was almost lunchtime. _What do we do? _asked Persephone. They looked at eachother. _Let's get our rainchitons. _they both said.

Aphrodite

Aphrodite ran through the front doors with a dozen shopping bags in her hands. She had run all the way from the Immortal Marketplace when she had heard Zeus. His voice could thunder more than any storm. She was out of breath, but ran out of the hallway. It was a good thing she did, because a mob of students were running to the gym behind her. Aphrodite had been faster, she had even won the running event in the Girl Games._  
_

Weird enough, on the other end of the crowd were Artemis and Persephone running the other way. _Hey, wait! _Aphrodite yelled, but they didn't hear and ran out the door. Aphrodite had wanted to ask what was going on with the surprise assembly.

Aphrodite saw some godboys and turned on the charm. _Hello, boys. _she said sweetly, _Would you mind carrying my bags? _The godboys' faces brightened to have a chance to impress her. _Sure, I can take them! Me, too! Me, three! _After seeing the gym empty, Aphrodite, and the three godboys, went to the girl's dorms. Stopping short at Athena's room, she heard talking._ Just drop my bags off here, please. _she told the godboys._  
_

After the godboys left she pushed her ear to the door and listened. _Why are you taking down your philosopher pictures? Don't you like them? _asked Pandora, obviously. Then Athena talked, _Oh, I need these pictures more. Things about my life I'll never forget. _Aphrodite opened the door a crack and peeked at the pictures. A picture of Pandora was marked **Athena's**** Roommate**. Pictures of Artemis, Persephone and herself were marked **Athena's BFF's**. Then Aphrodite gasped.

That blew her cover. Pandora opened the door and asked a whole jumble of questions, but Aphrodite didn't care. She made a beeline to Athena and pointed at the picture. _It's official then? _Athena looked where she was pointing and smiled. _Yes. Me and Heracles are a couple. _Pandora fired off some more questions, _Hey, is that how you got here before me? Were you with Heracles on a date? Did you make Media up?_

Athena looked relieved. _You caught me! _she said, and pulled out a Spellology scroll, _But now I need to study. _Aphrodite laughed, _Boyfriend or not, same old Athena. _But she wasn't so sure when she thought she saw Athena's eyes change color. Athena caught her eye and turned away. As Aphrodite was leaving, she saw Athena head towards the mirror.

Persephone

Persephone and Artemis had been outside for three hours. Hearing the clock up at the school chime three o' clock, Artemis said, _Maybe you should go up to the school and see if he went there. Letterscroll me if he is. _Persephone saw Artemis blink a tear out of her eye, so she decided to give her some alone time.

As she headed up the mountain, she shamed herself. _Why did I have to give Adonis to Actaeon to take care of? _she thought, _Maybe Actaeon was following Adonis somewhere and something happened! This is probably all my fault. _she thought. Then an idea struck. Persephone knew the best child tracker in Greece. Heck, she was related to her!

Persephone ran home. Right when she crossed the threshold she yelled, _Mother! Come Quick! _In a flash Demeter appeared in the doorway. _What is it sweetie? _she asked. Her mom set out some breadstyx and nectar and Persephone told the story. When Persephone finished her mom comforted her and said, _Oh, honey, you know this isn't your fault. _But Persephone still looked doubtful.

Her mom looked her in the eye. _I will search all over. _she promised, _You and Artemis will be the first I go to if I find a clue. But for now I suggest that you and Artemis report your suspicions to Zeus. _Ten minutes later, Demeter was off on her chariot and Persephone headed to school.

Persephone heard Artemis crying in her dorm and decided to see their principle without her. His office door was hanging on a broken hinge, as usual, so Persephone stepped in. Zeus looked troubled. Persephone was about to step out when he saw her. _WELL SIT. _he thundered.

Persephone started to speak when Zeus yelled, _YOU DID IT DIDN'T YOU? I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU LOOKED GUILTY! STOP THE STORM AT ONCE! _Persephone was confused. She had thought Zeus was the one making the storm. Zeus continued, _CAME HERE TO CONFESS, DIDN'T YOU? LOST CONTROL OF THE STORM! _Before Persephone could speak he yelled, _WELL, BECAUSE OF THIS TROUBLE, YOU'RE EXPELLED!_

Athena_  
_

Athena was thinking. How could she get out of this situation. She remembered thinking that morning, _I bet I can solve any problem that comes my way! _Maybe she was wrong. Maybe she was really stuck. Just then, she heard a snoring sound. Arachne was asleep!

This bought Athena some time. Everybody has a weakness, so what was Arachne's? Athena thought back to the competition. Arachne was boastful of her work, and that horrible tapestry she wove of Athena's dad was a great disrespect. Athena racked her brain. _That's it! _she thought at last, _Arachne uses her strengths to make herself seem better than others. Her weakness is pride!__  
_

Athena had a plan. _ARACHNE! _she yelled. Arachne woke with a start and glared at Athena. _Oh, if I could just- _she started. _Well, you can't harm me. Media's call. _interrupted Athena, _Besides, it's not like you can hurt me. I'm a goddess. Not to mention a better weaver. . . _Arachne turned as red as a giant spider could. _I-I clearly w-won that! _she stuttered, _I-I can beat a-anything!_

_Oh, yeah? _Athena said, _What about this? _She reached as best she could into her pocket and took out a small machine. _This is a weave-bot. It's for mortals who can't weave. They press a button and tell it to weave something. Free my arm to press the button and I'll whisper it the tapestry I want it to make. You make one, too. If you win, then you will be a mortal girl again. _Arachne couldn't resist, so she freed her arm. _Go! _shouted Athena.

Arachne worked fast, most likely because she wanted to become normal fast. But Athena had a trick up her sleeve. Athena whispered as quiet as she could, _Net. _Arachne was so caught up in her work that she didn't even notice the little machine leaping from tree to tree, a trail of yard trailing behind. _There. I'm finis- _Arachne started, then she saw the net. _You tricked me! _she shrieked. _Yes, Arachne. _said a voice,_ she did._

Media stepped out of the shadows. She looked almost herself again. _So, press a button, say a command? Maybe there's a scissor mode. Oh, there is!_Athena watched as Media stepped forth and cut out a few locks of Athena's hair. Then she turned to Arachne. _You can sit there for a while. Learning a lesson might pass the time. _Just as Media was about to do her spells, Athena demanded, _Where's Actaeon?! _Media smiled evilly, _Let's just say he fits right in._

Artemis

_You got WHAT? _exclaimed Artemis to Persephone. Persephone had come in minutes before and told Artemis what had happened in Principal Zeus's office. _Expelled. _Persephone said quietly, _Zeus thinks that I am the one creating the storm. _Artemis was steaming. She bounded off, content on giving Zeus a piece of her mind, when she stopped cold a his door.

_What can I even say? _Artemis thought, _I wasn't with her when the storm started! And how can I say 'You're Wrong' to the king of the gods? _Before Artemis could decide if she wanted to go back to her dorm, Zeus noticed her in the doorway. _BUSY! _he thundered.

_B-but I'm here to defend Persephone. _Artemis said semi-confidently. She wished Hera was here. _The girl came in to confess. End of story. _Zeus said, trying to close the matter. Artemis stood strong. _No._

Zeus frowned and paused for a moment. _You have one day to prove her innocence. _he said. _Three days. _Artemis countered. _The rest of today and tomorrow. _Zeus finished, _Final offer. _Artemis grinned. _Deal! _She said, then ran off to her dorm.

Persephone was still there. She looked up. _Did he change his mind? _she asked hopefully. _Not exactly. _Artemis answered. _I have to prove your innocence by the rest of tomorrow. _Persephone looked happier. _Great! We can start at my house. C'mon!_They got to Persephone's house in a half hour. _We should look for something that proves you were't the one to create the storm. _Artemis explained. _I was in Gardenology when the storm started. _Persephone said, _Well, actually, I was in the Goddess Girl's room._

The two of them searched until sunset. Persephone sighed. _I guess you should head back. _Artemis was almost out the door when something crinkled under her sandal. She looked at the piece of paper and grinned. _It's your schedule, Persephone! And guess what? You're not taking Spellology! _Persephone grinned. _That means that I can't conjure a storm with magic! Tomorrow I'll be a student again!_

Aphrodite_  
_

Aphrodite ran into Herology five minutes after the bell. _Sorry, Mr. Cyclops! _she said at his annoyed expression, _I was stuck between my Caribbean blue chiton and my cobalt chiton. Obviously I chose pink! _Mr. Cyclops rolled his eye. _You are lucky that you have an extra credit project Ms. Goddess Girl. Now as I was saying, you will be manipulating your heroes-_

_Ooo, manipulating. Hee, hee, hee! _Aphrodite heard Athena whisper to herself. _That giggle was very un-Athena like. _Aphrodite thought. Aphrodite knew that Athena was in love, but this was really weird. Especially since Heracles and the wrestling team were at a tournament in China. _-so find your hero on the board. _Mr. Cyclops finished.

Aphrodite searched the board and found Theseus still in Crete. She opened her textscroll and read about him. "_Theseus defeated the Minotaur and will go back home soon. He needs to put up white sails on his boat to let his father know that he's alive." _Athena tapped Aphrodite's shoulder. _Umm, can you find my hero? _she asked. _Sure. _Aphrodite said, and looked over the board, _There he is, standing on that beach. _Athena went over there and gasped. _Jason?_

Athena's eyes were filled with rage. Aphrodite had never seen anything like it before. Before Aphrodite could stop her, Athena hit the beached boat next to her hero. A piece of the stern fell down and hit the hero on the head. _No! _Mr. Cyclops yelled as the hero turned to mist. The class's eyes widened. Poseidon talked first. _He's dead._

_Oh no! _Aphrodite yelled. The class's eyes fell on her. In all the commotion, Aphrodite's elbow had sent the ship back to Theseus's home with the black sails up. Aphrodite grabbed her textscroll and read. _"Seeing the black sails, Theseus's father threw himself into the sea and drowned."_

Meanwhile, Mr. Cyclops was mumbling, _Worst day. Worst . . . fired, I'll be fired. _Athena had slipped out of the room and was long gone. Pheme as well. The lyrebell rang and everyone left quickly. As she walked down the hallway, Aphrodite thought to herself, _What is wrong with Athena?_

Persephone_  
_

Persephone came out of Zeus's office feeling depressed. Artemis, who had been waiting outside, exclaimed, _Don't tell me you're still expelled! We got proof it wasn't you! _Persephone explained, _He doesn't want proof. He just wants to know who's guilty. _Artemis looked furious. _And Hera sided with him? _she asked. _No, _Persephone told her, _Hera has been working overtime. Big wedding in Athens. _Artemis was about to go in but Persephone stopped her. _Let's go to lunch. I need advice from Athena and Aphrodite._

As they entered the lunchroom it seemed like everyone was staring at them. _Pheme. _Artemis mumbled. Persephone searched with her eyes for her two other friends and found them. They were both yelling at eachother. Before Persephone got over there she heard Athena say, _Fine! Now, I have a letterscroll to send. _Athena bounded off towards the dorms. Aphrodite sat down at a lunch table and told the two of them about Herology._  
_

Persephone was shocked! _And this all started after she helped that mortal, Media. _Aphrodite exclaimed. Artemis mumbled on the other side of the table, _Where have I heard that name? _Persephone decided to ask Artemis about that remark later. _Listen Aphrodite, I have a problem. _Persephone said, _Zeus expelled me because he thinks I caused the storm._

_Wait a minute, what? _Aphrodite reacted, _What can I do to help? _Persephone replied, _Well, two things. Do you know anyone who could have caused the storm? Or do you know anyone who would have wanted to? _Aphrodite paused to think. _Well, um, _started Aphrodite, _It could be Artemis. At least, that's the only person I know that takes Spellology._

Artemis looked offended. _Well, I'm going to class. I doubt Zeus is letting me skip in this situation. _she said. After both of them left, Persephone decided to find Athena. When she got to Athena's dorm, she heard chanting. _Take me alone, back from her home! _As Persephone opened the door, she saw a glimpse of Athena disappearing.

Persephone gasped. _Could Athena be the guilty one? _she thought. It might explain how weird she had been since yesterday. Persephone glanced around the room. There weren't any invention ideas or assignments, just spellbooks. It was Athena! Persephone made up a chant, _Take me to the owner of this dorm, whether in or beyond the storm!_

Athena

Media appeared in front of Athena, smirking. Athena knew that couldn't be good. _What now? _she asked, _What do you want? _Media acted surprised. _What? The great goddess of wisdom is clueless? Where has the world gone? _She stopped to snapped her fingers and Arachne's net dissolved. _About time. _Arachne mumbled. _Stop the attitude, Arachne. _Media replied, _We have a very special guest coming over._

As they waited, Athena had time to think. _Who could be coming? Someone on their side? Okay, how to escape. I'm stuck and only Arachne could free me. That's out. What could Media be up to? I haven't met her before. _Suddenly a bush rustled in the clearing. It was Hera!

_Mom! Be careful! _Athena yelled. _Our guest has arrived! _Media said, _So, Hera, you did get my letter? _Hera glared at her. _Okay, Media. _she said, _I'm here. Now let Athena go. _Media grinned and turned to Arachne. Arachne jumped at Hera with webs flying. In five seconds Hera was stuck next to Athena. Hera was furious. _You said you would let her go! _she yelled. Media just laughed and disappeared.

_What, mom? _Athena started. Then it dawned on her. _She's **the **Media, isn't she, mom?_ Athena asked. Hera sighed and answered, _Yes, she is. Ten years ago, when I went to MOA, I sent the hero Jason on a quest to find the golden fleece. During the quest, Media fell in love love with him. But she was crazy so he dumped her. She blamed it on me, and has never forgiven me or him._

_Hey! _yelled Arachne, _Stop talking! _Athena was through with Arachne. _You know what, Arachne? _she said, _You didn't deserve being human. You were greedy and selfish and lazy! _Arachne was enraged. A string of web wrapped over Athena's mouth and nose. Hera was frantic. _You're hurting her! _she yelled. Athena was immortal, but she was close to fainting. _Hey! _she heard from the distance.

_Let go of my friend! _It was Persephone! _Ooo, a fly to eat! _said Arachne. Arachne advanced towards Persephone, effectively pulling the web gag off of Athena. Athena thought fast. _Look, it's Media! _Arachne looked around wildly. _Run, Persephone! _Athena yelled, _Get help! _Persephone ran up the mountain. Arachne didn't pursue and Athena was relieved. _Don't worry mom. _Athena said to Hera, _I know my friends will come help._

Artemis

_Spellology is soooooooo boring! _Artemis thought while sitting in class. The teacher droned on about spell use and safety precautions. Finally, the teacher stopped and told them to read row 3,418 in their Spellology textscrolls. Artemis unrolled fast, but one picture caught her eye. It was a picture of a young mortal girl with sleek black hair and color changing eyes. Artemis read the passage and ran out of the class.

_Okay, why did you literally pull me out of class, Artemis? _asked Aphrodite, ten minutes later. Before Artemis could explain, Persephone came into the room, out of breath. _Athena , huh, isn't really, huh, Athena! _she gasped. Artemis nodded. _When did you find out? _she asked. Persephone explained how she had followed Media into the woods and got away after hearing.

_That explains why Athena killed her hero in Herology! _exclaimed Aphrodite, _It was really Media getting revenge on the guy who dumped her! Cliche much. _Artemis ran all this information through her mind. After asking Persephone some more questions, she finally announced, _I have a plan. Persephone and I will go down the mountain and defeat Arachne. We'll free Athena and Hera and escape from there._

Aphrodite looked left out. _What about me? _she said, _I can help! _Artemis thought some more. She really didn't think that Aphrodite could fight a giant spider. Then Artemis got an idea. _Listen, Aphrodite. _she said quickly, _We need you to stay here and tell Principal Zeus about this so he can find Media and electrocute her. _Aphrodite looked content enough. _Okay. _she said.

After grabbing some winged sandals, Artemis and Persephone glided across the field and through the olive orchards. _I would take you down with the spell I used, _Persephone said, _but it just felt so uncomfortable. _Artemis looked at all the olives around the place and sighed. _I can't believe Athena has been gone and we haven't noticed 'til now. _she thought, _And to be held captive by a criminal like Media. . .__  
_

_Hey. _Persephone said, interrupting her thoughts, _She'll be okay, you know. Athena's tough. _Artemis smiled. It was nice when a friend new where you were troubled. Artemis looked up and stopped at the edge of the hill. _Be prepared, Persephone. _she said as they started to descend.

Aphrodite

Aphrodite dashed to the office just as Artemis and Persephone left. She met Ms. Hydra at the front desk. Fortunetly, Aphrodite got the sunny, yellow head. _Shouldn't you be in class, Miss Aphrodite? _she asked once, Aphrodite didn't respond sweetly. _I need to talk to Principal Zeus now! It's urgent! _The depressed blue head looked over. _Too late. He's gone on buisness to Athens. _Then the grumpy green head. _So get back to class!_

Aphrodite didn't know what to do. With Zeus gone and all the teachers teaching, how could she help her friends? _I know! The Immortal Marketplace! _she thought, _There's bound to be a shopkeeper there who's willing to help! _Aphrodite left at the school's front doors, riding some winged sandals._  
_

_Let's see, who do I know that owns a shop? _Aphrodite thought as she started down the mountain. Racking her mind, she could only think of two: Cleo, from Cleo's Cosmetics and Hera. Aphrodite could ask others, but they wouldn't really trust Aphrodite. Ten minutes later and Aphrodite was at the Immortal Marketplace. _Whoa! _she exclaimed as she entered.

The marketplace was just as crowded as after school, except with adults. _I guess this is where immortal moms and dads shop when their kids are at school. _Aphrodite thought. Aphrodite got to work and entered the first shop. After twenty minutes, she had made no progress. Not only did everyone say no, one of them almost sent her back to school. Finally she got to Cleo's Cosmetics.

_Ran out of lipstick already? _Cleo asked Aphrodite, _Sorry, I need to restock. _Aphrodite shook her head. _Cleo, no, this is serious! Me and my friends need to catch a criminal! We need help! _Cleo looked sad. _I'm sorry, Aphrodite, I really am. But how can I help? All I would be is a pretty face that gets in the way. You too. So think twice about getting involved in that situation._

Aphrodite was shocked. _Maybe Artemis just doesn't want me to help. Maybe I will just get in the way. _she thought. Then she clenched her fists. _You're wrong._ she exclaimed to Cleo. I_ can help, and I will. _Aphrodite stormed out of the store and looked around. Her face brightened as she saw Hermes Delivery Chariot. She turned towards Hermes. _Excuse me, sir. _she said sweetly, _Can I get a ride?_

Persephone

Persephone could see the clearing. She stopped Artemis from gliding further. _So what's the plan? _asked Persephone. Artemis pulled out her bow and arrows. Persephone became even paler. _You can't shoot Arachne! _Persephone whisper yelled, _She's mortal! _Artemis looked annoyed. _Well, what do you think we should do? _Artemis replied, _Arachne is tying our friend up like a fly!_

_I propose we try to shrink Arachne back down. _Persephone suggested, _Do you know any shrinking spells? _Artemis thought for a minute. Finally she said, _Okay, let me try. _Persephone watched Artemis point a finger at Arachne and murmur, _Giant beast of webs and flies, shrink down to a smaller size! _They watched Arachne, yet didn't see anything happen. _Good try! _said a voice behind them, _But tries don't count in this game. Arachne!_

It was Media. Before anyone could react, Artemis and Persephone were stuck on the web with Athena and Hera. _You can't win! _Athena yelled, _Dad__ will come soon and take you to prison!. _Media just looked amused. _I have his wife and daughter. _Media said smugly, _He can't win when I hold all the cards? And it's not like you're going anywhere._

_Especially after I'm human. _said Arachne. Media turned toward Arachne. _Oh yeah, about that. _Media said, _I couldn't find a spell to change you human. _Arachne looked like someone had slapped her. _B-but you promised. _Arachne stuttered sadly, _I-I just wanted t-to be human. _In that moment Persephone saw a trace of goodness in Arachne. _Maybe, just maybe. . . _Persephone thought._  
_

_Arachne! Don't side with Media! _Persephone yelled. Everyone looked at her. _Shut up, girl. _Media snapped. But Persephone continued, _Arachne, Media's just using you. She would never change you back. But Athena can and will. _Arachne looked hopeful at Athena. _You would? _she started. _Don't listen to them Arachne. _Media said, _Embrace yourself as a monster for the revenge and- No. _Arachne said, _I'm not a monster._

_No?! _Media bellowed. Media looked to the sky and chanted, _An enemy I want to go, let me and my power grow! _In half a second, Media was as tall as the trees. _Traitor! _she yelled as Arachne slowly became a regular spider again. She turned towards Persephone. _You dare take my monster? How about I take out your mother and disintegrate her? _Media yelled at Persephone. _No! _Persephone yelled. _How did this go so wrong? _she thought.

_Hey! Don't you know that kidnapping is not part of the healing process for rejection? _ Everyone turned and saw Aphrodite standing there. _I mean, seriously Media. _Aphrodite continued, _Get a boyfriend! _Media replied, mimicking her. _I mean, seriously Bubbles. Get a parent! _Persephone was too stunned to yell out. _Hey! _A figure stepped out from behind Aphrodite. Media looked around and became stiff. _No one calls her Bubbles but me. _said Medusa, slipping her stone shades back on.

Athena

Aphrodite was welcomed with cheers of joy and gratitude. She blushed after being so overwhelmed. _Really guys, Medusa was the one who stoned Media. _Before anyone could say anything back, Athena jumped down from the web. _Thanks, Arachne. _Athena said to a little spider she was holding, _Now the others. _The spider, Arachne, crawled over to Hera and started working. Soon, everyone was down and the web was gone._  
_

The first over to Aphrodite was Artemis. _Aphrodite, _she said, _I owe you an apology. I didn't think you could handle Media, but it was you who saved our butts in the end. _Aphrodite smiled broadly. _You're a great friend, Artemis. _Aphrodite said. _Well, since Media's finished, _Artemis said, _I'd better get to finding Actaeon, Nectar and Adon- oh wait! Sorry Persephone. _Persephone came over. _It's okay. I should probably tel her anyways. _Persephone said sadly.

After telling Aphrodite about Adonis's disappearance, Persephone asked, _Are you mad? _Aphrodite thought a while. Finally, she said, _Right now, I'm too worried to be angry. Besides, you did your best to find him before. Godness! You even got expelled! _At this, Persephone giggled. _Besides, Adonis can't be having more trouble than we are with Media._

_Actually, he is. _Athena said, coming over. Hera was trying to turn Arachne human and Medusa was leaning against a tree. Athena continued, _Media caught Actaeon yesterday. Most likely your pets as well. _Aphrodite was shocked. _Tell me more! _she said at the same time as Persephone and Artemis. _Well, _Athena said, _I didn't see what Media did to Actaeon, but she said that he blends right in. _Then Athena smiled. _I know what Media did to him! She-_

They were interrupted by a shriek from Medusa. The tree that she was leaning on, and a few others, were changing. _Don't worry. _Athena said to the others. Everyone watched as the trees morphed smaller and paler. Finally, standing before them, were Demeter, Actaeon, Nectar and Adonis. _Mom! _Persephone yelled as her mother hugged her tight. _She caught me off guard when I was looking for your friend. _Demeter explained.

Athena looked at Aphrodite, who was embracing her kitten. Then at Actaeon and Artemis, who were standing awkwardly with eachother, not sure what to say. Medusa was tapping on the giant Media statue and smirking. _Athena, _said Hera from behind her, _Let's go home. _Athena truly smiled for the first time in two days.

Artemis

They were all, finally, back at MOA after an hour long walk. Hera broke the silence. _Before we inform Zeus of this, I'd like to check Athena for injuries. _she said. _As will I with Persephone. _added Demeter. Artemis thought Persephone looked a bit embarrassed. Medusa said nothing and left to be in her dorm. That's when Artemis realized it was just her, Actaeon and Aphrodite. Nectar, too._  
_

_Oh no. _thought Artemis, _The last thing I need is to be alone with my crush and the goddessgirl of love. _Surprisingly, Aphrodite started to leave as well. _I need to feed Adonis._ Aphrodite said as she left,_ I'll bring Nectar along also, he must be starving. _She exited with a sly smile on her face. Too late did Artemis realize what Aphrodite had done.

At first, the two of them just awkwardly waited for the others. After a few minutes, Artemis asked, _Are you okay, Actaeon? _He smiled and Artemis blushed. _I'm alright. _Actaeon replied, _Being a tree isn't exactly the type of thing that leaves a fatal wound. _They both laughed at this remark. Then Artemis's face became more solemn.

_I owe you an apology, Actaeon. _she said, _Well, one because Nectar probably slowed you down. You might have gotten away from Media if you didn't have an extra pet to petsit. Also, I had to stop looking for you a while. Persephone was expelled, and there was a deadline- _Actaeon interrupted in mid-sentence. _Artemis, don't blame yourself for what you didn't do. _Actaeon said to her.

Actaeon stood up. _You're the best girl in the world! _he said. _You're funny, kind, loyal, and anyone who thinks otherwise is Hydra bait. _Artemis blushed red and smiled. Actaeon continued, _You're athletic, smart in the battle, a great leader, beautiful and- _Actaeon sat back down. _I have an apology for you, Artemis. I'm sorry that I haven't done this yet. _In one second he leaned foward and kissed Artemis. _Yessss! _Artemis thought.

_Well, it's about time! _said Aphrodite as she came back around the corner. Athena and Persephone were there, too. _Were you listening in? _Artemis asked. Aphrodite smiled. _I like to refer to it as, walking quietly with a tentative ear. _she replied. Artemis smiled. _The four goddessgirls, _she thought to herself, _Finally back together again._

Aphrodite

_I've finally paired Artemis and Actaeon up! _Aphrodite thought gleefully, _Now if I can just get Athena and Heracles in a serious relationship. . . _They all entered the front office. Ms. Hydra's grumpy green head looked up and started, _So what do you- _It stopped and all the other heads looked wide-eyed at the seven of them, as well as the dog and cat. _Principle Zeus is in. _she said afterwards, _The dog and cat will have to wait out here._

Zeus didn't notice them right away. Then he looked up and said, _Theeny! What did you do to your hair? Hera, my sweet! _Then he saw Persephone and Demeter. _Demeter. _he said, _I should tell you about your girl's recent behavior. _Artemis stepped up. _Principle Zeus. We know what's been going on. _Aphrodite and the others listened as Artemis told the story.

_So the storm was just Media? _Zeus asked in the middle. Artemis nodded. _She wanted to stop classes to move her plans faster. She was also just defying you. _Aphrodite smiled. _Hey, that means Persephone is innocent! And we've got witnesses. _Zeus looked over at Hera. _Is it true, honey? _Hera nodded. _Then it is. Move on with the story! _Aphrodite saw Persephone smile as Artemis continued with the story.

At the end of the story, Zeus looked confused. _Who's Arachne? _he asked. _That would be her. _Athena injected. Athena held up her hand and Arachne as a spider sat there. _I'd like to talk with her. _Zeus said as he threw a lightning bolt at Arachne. In half a second Arachne was human. _I'm human! _she cried excitedly, _I'm a human girl again!_

_Wait a moment! _Zeus said to Arachne, _For your crime and treason against the gods, I sentence you to another month as a spider. _Arachne's smile faded a little. _Well, I guess I deserve it. _she said looking depressed, _I just wish spiders don't scare people away._ Aphrodite felt kind of bad for Arachne. _Hey Arachne. _she said, _Have you heard of the Lonely Hearts Clubs? _Arachne smiled.

_You girls have been extremely brave. _Zeus announced, _I've had another great idea! There will be a ceremony and after party to honor you and your friends, Theeny! _Aphrodite saw Athena glance at human Arachne and whisper something to Zeus. _I have another great idea! _Zeus said afterwards, _Arachne can stay a girl for the night. _Arachne beamed at Athena. _Oh, Arachne! _Aphrodite offered, _Let's go shopping! We need some glamour for the party._

Persephone

_Six o' clock, mom. _Persephone said, _We'd better get going. _Persephone was wearing a dark green chiton along with a bronze belt Aphrodite had given her for her birthday. Demeter came into the room dressed up in her own chiton. _Okay sweetie. _Demeter said, _Let's get in the chariot. Oh wait! I forgot something! _Persephone hoped they wouldn't be late. _Hades is waiting there. _she thought, _Oh yeah, then the award. . ._

They arrived at the front entrance just as Hades came running over. _Persephone! _he yelled. Persephone smiled and ran over into his arms. _I'll just meet you two inside. _Demeter said as she walked on. Hades looked at Persephone. _Never again fight a crazy sorceress without me there ever again._ he said, looking ino her eyes. _Okay, the next time I see a crazy sorceress I'll tell you. _Persephone replied. They both laughed._  
_

On their way in Persephone spotted her friends. _I'll see you after the ceremony, okay? _asked agreed and walked over to the punch bowl. Athena saw Persephone and waved her over. _You look great Persephone! _Athena said. _You're one to talk, _Persephone replied, _Look at yourself! _It was true. Athena's chiton was deep blue with grey-silver lining that matched her eyes. Aphrodite had evened out her hair, too.

Athena blushed. _Thanks. _she said, _But you should see Arachne. Aphrodite took her shopping. _Persephone spotted Arachne. She was pretty in her violet chiton. _There you have it! _Aphrodite exclaimed, _From vile to style! _Persephone was about to reply when Artemis came rushing over. _C'mon guys! _Artemis said, _The ceremony's about to begin._

_May I have your attention, please. _Hera announced as the girls lined up on stage, _I'd like to present these six golden laurels to these girls. They worked together to vanquish an evil from our school. _Persephone watched as the others were presented their golden laurels. Artemis for leadership, Aphrodite for strategy, and Athena for cleverness. Persephone saw Hera whisper a congrats in Athena's ear which made Athena smile.

Next was Arachne. Her laurel was for honor in freeing them. Medusa's was for her ability of turning Media to stone. Finally it was Persephone's turn. _Persephone, daughter of Demeter, is awarded with this golden laurel for finding the good in a monstrous spider and giving us an allie. _Persephone beamed as the laurel was placed on her head. Everyone clapped and Persephone saw Hades in the audience smiling broader than before. Persephone grinned right back.

Athena

_Let the dance begin! _said Hera after the ceremony. Everyone looked to the stage as Apollo's band started playing. Athena watched as her three friends, and Medusa, rushed off to the dance. Before Arachne left, Athena said, _Wait Arachne. I have a surprise for you. _Arachne turned and smiled. _Is it the sewing store at the Immortal Marketplace? Because I know about that. _she replied. Right then Zeus called Athena over._  
_

_I'll be right back Arachne. _Athena said. Athena went over to her mom and dad. _What is it? _Athena asked, _You didn't change your mind about- _Zeus interrupted, _No, it's not that. I want to say. . . well, I'm sorry. You're my daughter, and I should've known Media was posing as you. _Athena smiled. _It's not you fault dad. _she replied. _We should spend the weekend together, Theeny. _Zeus said, _Me, you, and Hera. _Athena was completely happy. _Yes! _she said, _That would be great!_

After talking with her parents, Athena looked for Arachne. Finally, she spotted her talking with Aphrodite. As she walked over, she overheard Aphrodite say, _And he loves spiders, too! _Athena smiled and thought, _Classic Aphrodite. Match making everywhere. _Arachne noticed her and smiled. _So what is it Athena? _she said enthusiastically. _Well I talked to my dad, _Athena said grinning, _and he said that next semester you can transfer to MOA._

Arachne's jaw dropped. _You're serious? _she asked. Athena nodded. _You're extremely gifted in the art of weaving, and only gifted mortals can attend here. I bet you'll get straight A's in Craftology. _Athena said. Aphrodite grinned and said, _I'll share my room with you. You have a great sense of style and no dogs. _They all laughed. Arachne was crying tears of joy. _Wow! Thank you Athena.__  
_

As Aphrodite continued talking to Arachne about MOA, Athena saw Mr. Cyclops standing by the snack table. _Mr. Cyclops! _Athena yelled. After getting his attention she ran over to him. _I wanted to talk about, well Aphrodite told me about- _Mr. Cyclops cut her off in mid-sentence. _Don't worry. _he said, _I'm not holding it against your grade. Though you do have a lot of catching up to do. _Athena beamed and said a quick _thank you _and ran back to her friends._  
_

They were all together. Aphrodite, Artemis and Persephone. Persephone and Artemis were with Hades and Actaeon. Ares, who was up on stage, kept winking at Aphrodite. Athena couldn't help but sigh. She missed Heracles. Suddenly the front doors opened and the whole wrestling team came in. Including Heracles. Athena rushed into his arms and asked, _Why back so early? _Heracles smiled. _We totally pummeled them. Then tournament was over in two hours. We got lost on the way home. But how about you? Anything interesting happen when I was away? _The four goddessgirls looked at eachother. And started laughing their heads off._  
_


End file.
